1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear, more particularly to a flip-flop.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional flip-flop including a sole 11 and a strap unit 12. The strap unit 12 includes two woven straps 121 each of which has a first end portion 1210 that is secured to a left or right side of a middle part of the sole 11, and a second end portion 1211 that is stitched to the second end portion 1211 of the other one of the woven straps 121 to form a stitched thong 122. The stitched thong 122 is secured to a front part of the sole 11 and is disposed to fit between the first and second toes of a wearer's foot.
The strap unit 12 is made by two independent processes, i.e., separately weaving the two woven straps 121, and stitching the woven straps 121 to form the stitched thong 122. Thus, the strap unit 12 of the conventional flip-flop is produced with a relatively low efficiency and at a relatively high cost.
Although the strap unit 12 can be formed by a single process using a plastic material, it may give the wearer an unpleasant tactile feeling and may have a weaker stretch strength compared with the strap unit 12 made by weaving/stitching processes.